


Road Head Drabble

by Bakuyama



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Car Sex, Multi, Road Head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakuyama/pseuds/Bakuyama
Summary: Giving our boy Ignis some classic road head...do not attempt in real life.





	Road Head Drabble

You had a major problem, a major physical problem. You were horny as fuck and despite having worked a long day your body was craving some kind of release, to ease the tension that had built inside you as you worked.

You were currently waiting outside for your longterm boyfriend, Ignis, to come and pick you up. You couldn’t wait to be alone with him at your shared apartment, and passed the time daydreaming about exactly what you’d do to him. Ignis was usually on top when the two of you did get intimate but tonight you weren’t so sure you had the paitence to handle his teasing touches and words.

You were so pent up, and so ready to just do something about it. You knew the first thing you’d probably do is push him against the wall, roughly kissing him before practically dragging him to the bedroom where you would slowly but surely devour him. You could see his mussed hair and open dress shirt so vividly, could practically feel his hands running up and down your body. You whimpered with need for him, getting lost in your own thoughts and fantasies.

In fact, you were so lost in thought that you almost didn’t hear the soft honk Ignis greets you with upon arrival. You grab your bag, having set it down by your feet while you waited, and head to the car greeting your boyfriend as you enter. You can’t help but subtlely eye him up and down, taking in his slender but muscled form in his button up. You did love his more casual clothes, even if they seemed a bit too formal at times. He could wear whatever and make it look good so the fact that he liked to be this polished, even on casual days, was a nice sight. You quickly realize Ignis had been talking but you didn’t hear a word. All you could focus on was the sound of his voice and the kinds of things he did and said with it. You found yourself squirming in your seat, unable to hold yourself back now that the man from your fantasies was sitting right next to you. Then, a thought crossed your mind and you quickly wondered if Ignis would even allow you to go through with it. If your conscience wasn’t so clouded by lust and you actually thought it through, you probably wouldn’t do it. But right now? You weren’t exactly thinking clearly.

Your hands that had previously been sitting in your lap, move so you can properly balance yourself on the center console of the car. You lean towards him and Ignis, noticing your movement quite quickly, chances a questioning glance in your direction. You can tell he’s suspicious but he doesn’t say anything, that is until you reach for his belt. Startled, he grabs at your hand with one of his own.

“Darling what on earth are you doing!?” He keeps glancing between you and the rode, trying to read your heady expression and drive at the same time. He holds firmly onto your wrist but he can only hold one. Ignoring his questioning glances, you decide to use the other instead. He spots the mischevious glint in your eyes as you lower your upper body to rest upon the console, reaching with your other hand to rest atop his clothed crotch.

“Y/N”. A warning, one you choose to ignore. You rub him through his pants using your palm, delighted by the small gasp you get him to emit. It quickly dawns on him what you intend to do, the thrill of it excites him but he knows it’s far too dangerous to attempt.

“I know what your trying to accomplish and I assure you, continuing will only lead to swift punishment,” his grip on your wrist tightens when you try to free yourself, “Not to mention how dangerous this is”. You lift up briefly to look at the road before you return to your former position. True, it was very dangerous for you and other drivers, if he was taking the busy main road that is. You can’t help but giggle to yourself, having noticed Ignis on one of the backroads instead, realizing that even in times like this he thinks ahead.

“C'mon Iggy, I’ve been dying to get in your pants all afternoon. I promise it’ll be good”. You wriggle your trapped wrist as you look up to him with pleading eyes, jutting out your lower lip in a pout. Your other hand had continued its earlier minstrations and you could see the resolve crumbling in Ignis’s eyes. He looks to you and back to the road a few times before he reluctantly releases you. Victory! With your other hand free, and Ignis now fully hard (thanks to your handiwork) you make quick work of his belt, freeing his cock from the confines of his underwear.

“I could crash you know”, he mentions briefly voice low and quiet.

“Then don’t”, and with that you get to work. Grabbing the base of his shaft you lick a strip from bottom to top. You relish in the taste of the strategists skin, releasing a shaky breath as you do the same action again. Finally, you were gunna get somewhere with him. You had only worked part of the day, but those hours had seemed so long in your heated state. You felt like you were dying and had even contemplated taking care of yourself in the restroom a couple times.

When you make it to the tip of his cock you close your mouth around the head giving a gentle suck. Ignis lets out a groan above you as you do so, hands tightening on the steering wheel to keep himself grounded. You’re eyelids flutter closed and you descend on his cock, taking in as much as you can and using your hand for what you can’t fit. Ignis was quite sizable, not huge but definitely above average. You moan around him as you remeber how good the initial stretch feels when he fucks you. You feel more motivated to get him going at the prospect of that happening in these next moments and focus your efforts on pleasuring the taller man completely.

His breathing is heavy and with the way his arms are shaking you can tell hes trying his best to focus on driving instead of the things your doing to him. If it weren’t for his breathy sounds and tight grip you’d think you weren’t having any affect. His face was as stoic as ever save for the slight blush tinting his cheeks. Your response? Make it near impossible for him to focus on anything but you of course.

You start to bob your head faster, sucking more eagerly at his shaft. You make sure to be nosier then usual too, letting him hear every suck and lick you give him. Your body was getting hot, and all the blood was rushing southward as you dedicated yourself to the task at hand. You reach your free hand down to your sex, making sure Ignis saw the movement, rubbing yourself outside your pants. You moan around Ignis’s cock, the vibrations causing him to respond in kind. You continue to give him a blowjob while rubbing your hand against yourself harder and faster. You must have been quite worked up considering how good you were feeling, and you weren’t even making direct contact. Just as you were about to do so you feel your body give a small jolt as the car comes to a quick stop. Ignis must have parked on the side of the rode and your suspicions are quickly confirmed when you feel two gloved hands on the back of your head.

“You really couldn’t have waited till we got home?” He practiacally growls this out, pushing down on your head and pulling you back up by your hair. You practically shove your hand down your pants at this point, letting him take control over you and fuck into your mouth. It’s not frantic but it’s not quite gentle either. You hear him pant heavily above you and occasionally let out a moan. You can taste the precum on your tongue as it leaks out of the tip of his cock, and judging by the frequency of it you could tell he was close. With only a few more thrusts, and a curse under his breath, Ignis cums in your mouth, hot and heavy, and you greedily swallow all of it.

He releases you and you wholly expect him to return the favor only to be greatly disappointed as Ignis grabs onto the steering wheel to continue driving. You look over to him incredulously and wonder how the hell did he still look so well kept (and why the hell isn’t he doing anything)!? It was almost as if the previous actions hadn’t even occured save for the fact you looked like a right mess.

He turns to you eyes looking you up and down before speaking.

“I did say punishment didn’t I?” You wanted to smack the smirk that follows right off his face but instead you slump in your seat even more frustrated then before. He was so going to get it when you got home.


End file.
